


The Spider Incident

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Michael, that is your, quote, ‘big ass spider’?” she laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes it’s huge!” Michael shouted, his voice rising in pitch with every word.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Michael sees a spider and Ashton's girlfriend steps in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/gifts).



> I wrote this mainly for shits and giggles based on a conversation I had with Courtney.

Everything was quiet around the 5 Seconds Of Summer house. The boys had a rare day off; Calum was in his room taking a nap, Luke was doing whatever it is that Luke would do when he was alone, Ashton was cuddled up on the couch in front of the TV, mindlessly flicking through the channels with his girlfriend Maria, and Michael… Well, Michael was about to interrupt said peace and quiet.

A piercing scream echoed through the entire house, originating from Michael’s room, making the cuddling couple jump from their relaxed position on the couch. After sharing a confused look, they hurriedly got up and rushed to the younger boy’s room, only to find the most curious sight they had seen in quite a while.

Michael was perched on top of his desk, clutching the crying, shaking form of Courtney, Calum’s girlfriend, in his arms. The pair was holding on to each other for dear life; Courtney had her face nestled into Michael’s chest, crying heavily, and both were shaking.

“Michael, what on earth is happening?” Maria exclaimed, seriously wondering what could have led to the scenario in front of her.

“There’s a spider! There’s a fucking spider!” Michael shouted over the sounds of Courtney whimpering.

“Seriously? You see a spider and you freak out and scream like a girl?” Maria chuckled, remembering the high pitch of the scream they had heard.

“That was Courtney! I have a very manly scream, thank you very much! Now can we please get back to the fucking issue at hand which is the fact that there’s a huge ass spider in my room?!” Michael yelled, eyes wide in terror.

“Alright, where is it?” Maria sighed, knowing there was really only one way to go about the situation.

“Hold on babe, I’m going to film this,” Ashton giggled from where he stood in the doorway of the room, quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket and flicking through the apps.

“Really, Ashton?” Michael exclaimed, “There’s a fucking spider in here, you can’t fucking tell her to wait!”

“Just a second, Mike,” Ashton mumbled, fiddling with his phone before turning it towards himself.

“Alright guys, so around here, spider-killing-duty falls on my girlfriend because she’s the bravest one out of all of us,” he giggled before turning the camera around, capturing the scene playing out in front of him.

“May I continue?” Maria deadpanned, slightly annoyed at her boyfriend as well, seeing as Michael’s incoherent mumbling about a spider-related conspiracy was really getting on her last nerve.

“Yes, yes you fucking may, now kill it! Kill it with fire!” Michael yelled.

“Alright, where is it?” she repeated with a sigh.

“There, it’s right fucking there, now kill it before it lays eggs and my room is invaded by spiders!” Michael shouted, pointing a shaky finger towards one corner of the room.

Picking up a shoe from the floor, Maria made her way in the direction Michael had pointed out to her. She looked around for a bit, before stopping and letting out a giggle.

“Seriously, Michael, _that_ is your, quote, ‘big ass spider’?” she laughed.

“Yes it’s huge!” Michael shouted, his voice rising in pitch with every word.

“Dude it’s barely the size of a 20-cent coin, it’s not really that big,” Maria replied, still chuckling.

“I don’t care, just kill it!” he retorted.

Still chuckling to herself, she lifted the shoe before smacking it down, effectively killing the invading arachnid.

“There, it’s dead. You can come down now, losers,” she laughed before tossing the shoe at the pair still huddled together on the desk.

“Ew! Why did you do that, it could have spider-guts on it” Michael exclaimed, quickly getting down before helping Courtney off the desk as well.

Maria just chuckled in reply and made her way over to her boyfriend, who was tapping away on his phone, probably uploading the video to Instagram.

“Nice job babe, you saved the day,” he giggled before giving her a quick kiss.

“Yes, thank you for saving us!” Michael exclaimed from behind them.

“You’re very welcome guys, what would you do without me?” Maria joked before grabbing Ashton’s free hand, dragging him along to resume the cuddling-session that had been so abruptly interrupted, leaving Michael to the task of calming down a still hysterical Courtney.


End file.
